This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically raising a toilet seat, and more particularly, to a toilet seat having a period of time before being raised automatically.
There are many types of toilet seats available on the commerical market which have a feature of being raised automatically. Most of those toilet seats are operated substantially under the lever principle; thus, many components, such as a block weight, connecting rod, line, etc., are necessary, forming a complicated combination to achieve an auto-rising performance. Alternately, an auto-rising toilet seat may employ a complicated gear mechanism cooperating with an electric motor to perform the same function.
It is noted that all toilet seat mentioned above are composed of many components, some of them being delicate; thus, it is disadvantageous either in manufacturing or in installation and also very expensive.
Further, a rising performance of most toilet seats is in a continuous reaction, i.e., the toilet seat is pushed down by a pressure, and when the external pressure is released, the toilet seat rises immediately. That is very inconvenient for a user since he has to depress the toilet seat and keep it in a horizontal position with hand before he sits down and as he stands up.
Therefore, a simple, cheap, and highly effective apparatus for raising toilet seat automatically with a period of delayed time is requested to improving drawback mentioned above.